


Teach me

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Teach me

Steve x reader x Wanda x Bucky

You’d all joined the Avengers at different points throughout the years. Steve had been the first, you’d come a few months later, then Wanda had joined and finally Bucky.

As you were part of the same team, you'd all been friends long before the prospect of a relationship. The four of you were too nervous to act on any feelings you shared, and it had driven the team crazy. It had driven the team so crazy that Natasha, Clint, and Tony had locked the four of you in a room and refused to let you out until you all admitted your feelings.

Two years down the track, the four of you were the most effective team this world had seen. Together, missions were easy. You did what you needed to in a quick and almost systematic way. 

As a quad, the four of you seemed to always be learning new things about each other. Even after years of being a team, friends, even after dating for two years. It appeared the surprises never ended.

“Am I allowed to move yet?” Wanda questioned Steve for the seventieth time.

“I’m almost done with the outline, Wand. Just a little longer, you look beautiful.” Steve told her.

“Couldn’t you just take a photo of her and work off that?” You asked, watching the scene from the sidelines. “Wanda looks like she’s going to kill you.”

“I could, but it wouldn’t be the same.” Steve shook his head. “Okay, I have an outline, you can move now, sweetheart,” Steve told Wanda.

“Thank you.” Wanda sighed. “Alright, I love you, but I’m going to lay down now. My back is killing me.” She said, pressing a kiss to yours and Steve’s cheeks.

“I still think you should have just taken a photo of her.” You reiterated. “You never finish a painting in a day. You still have one you tried to do of the three of us that remains unfinished.”

“I have to wait for the paint I want to arrive. There are certain colors I want to use, and I can’t quite mix them.” Steve told you as he got paint onto his palet. 

“But still, Steve, how do you remember all the details you need to?” You questioned, tilting your head to the side.

“Because he’s a lovesick sap and stares at us too often,” Bucky said, entering and sitting beside you.

“Look who’s talking.” Steve snickered, glancing up to see Bucky pull you onto his lap.

“I at least admit it,” Bucky said, nuzzling his face into your neck.

“How hard is painting?” You asked Steve.

“Not very hard. It’s all about the amount of patience and time you put into it.” Steve told you. “Did you ever learn to paint?”

“No, I was homeschooled even before my mutation kicked in.” You shrugged. “Art wasn’t part of my father’s curriculum.”

“We’re going to fix that,” Steve said, pulling the canvas off the stand and replacing it. “Come here.” Steve held his hand out for you. Climbing out of Bucky’s lap, you walked over to the blonde. Steve positioned you in front of the blank canvas and put a brush in your hand. 

“What are we painting?” You quizzed Steve as he stood behind you.

“Whatever you want to paint,” Steve said, pressing a kiss to the back of your neck.

“Whatever I want?”

“Whatever you want. You just say it, and I’ll help you.” Steve promised.

“I want to paint Buck.” You looked back at the blonde with a smile.

“Then, Bucky, you shall paint." He said, beginning to teach you to paint.

For the next two hours, Bucky remained still as Steve guided you in your attempt at painting. When your impromptu art class was done, you had a finished picture of Bucky. It wasn’t great, it wasn’t terrible either, but it meant something to you because it was something you did with Steve. It was something Steve had taught you.

Non-reader POV

"How’s Pietro?” Steve asked Wanda after she hung up the phone. 

“He’s doing well.” Wanda smiled. “He’s joined in some prank war that Clint started. He sounded very content with himself.” She added, taking a seat next to Steve.

The quad had been on vacation for the past two weeks. The world had been quiet for the past few weeks. And as Tony pointed out, now was the perfect time to take that vacation, the four of you had been talking about.

Two weeks ago, the four of you had all packed a couple bags and taken Tony’s jet to his house in Australia. A home he’d ever so graciously loaned to the four of you, provided you do him a favor one day in the future.

Pray to Thor Tony got drunk enough to forget all about the promise of a favor.

“They haven’t burned down the tower, have they?” Steve asked her, worry coloring his tone. Clint and Pietro working together was not a good idea.

“Not yet,” Wanda assured him. “Give them another week, and we’ll revisit this conversation.”

“Don’t even joke about that.” Steve chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“He’s a good man even if he does act like a debil.” She smiled, resting her head on Steve’s broad shoulder.

“Debil?” Steve rose an eyebrow. “I don’t think I know that one.”

“It’s like an idiot, but a step further.” Wanda attempted to explain to him.

“Moron?” Steve offered.

“Yes. Moron.” Wanda snapped her fingers. “Pietro can act like a moron, but he has a good heart.”

“How do you say that? Good heart?” Steve questioned, turning towards her.

“Khorosheye serdtse." 

"Khorosheye serdtse,” Steve repeated clumsily. “Khorosheye serdtse.” He said again with much more clarity this time.

“Very good.” Wanda smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Could you teach me some more?” Steve asked her with an enthused grin.

“Of course,” Wanda told him. The two sat on the couch for the next hour, Wanda patiently teaching an eager Steve her native language, until Y/N and Bucky arrived. 

“We’re back!” Y/N said as she and Bucky entered the living room, arms laden with grocery bags.

“Dobro pozhalovat’ domoy.” Wanda and Steve greeted the two in unison.

“I didn’t know you spoke Sokovian, Steve.” Y/N commented as Wanda moved to help you and Buck.

“I didn’t speak it until an hour ago,” Steve said, kissing first Bucky and then you in greeting. “Wanda’s been teaching me.”

“Tell me, is Steve still a terrible student?” Bucky asked, causing Y/N and Wanda to giggle as Steve scowled.

“I was always a good student.” He denied the brunette.

“Our French teacher wanted to wring your neck.” Bucky deadpanned.

“He was a dick,” Steve swore under his breath, but the other occupants of the room heard it, evident by their boisterous laughter.

“Anyway, what other sentences did you learn?” Y/N asked the blonde.

“Ya lyublyu vsekh vas,” Steve said. “I love you all.” He repeated in English.

“Love you too, sweetheart.” Y/N said, kissing the man quickly.

“Love ya, ya punk,” Bucky said, also kissing the man once Y/N had moved away.

“I think you’ll have to teach me more Sokovian Wanda,” Steve commented.

“I’ll gladly teach you, Steve. Any time.” Wanda responded with a smile.

“That smells really good,” Wanda commented, entering the kitchen to see Bucky behind the stove. 

“Thank you,” Bucky said, looking up at her entrance. “I picked it up while on the run.” He mentioned, pushing some of his hair out of his eyes.

“You need to do the cooking more often,” Wanda told him, sneaking a taste of the sauce.

“Germs, Wand,” Bucky said, shooing her away from the stove. “Besides, if I did all the cooking, we wouldn’t get to have your paprikash." 

"I’ll teach you how to make paprikash if you teach me how to make whatever this is.” Wanda bargained.

“It’s chicken marsala,” Bucky explained to her. “And you’ve got yourself a deal.” He added, shaking her hand.

“Great.” Wanda chirped, throwing her hair into a ponytail. “What can I do to help?”

“Can you use the mallet and flatten the chicken out?” Bucky asked her.

“Yes, chef,” Wanda smirked, moving over to the board where the chicken breasts were waiting. “So who taught you how to make this?”

“I was bussing at a restaurant somewhere in Italy,” Bucky told her. “I was friends with one of the chefs, and he would teach me some recipes after hours. This was one of the few things I was good at.”

“I highly doubt you weren’t able to master everything you were taught.” Wanda rolled her eyes at his modesty.

“Seriously.” Bucky nodded. “I almost burnt the kitchen down once. I spilled a bottle of liqueur near the flame and would’ve burnt the whole place down. If it weren’t for the fact, there were fire extinguishers in every corner of that place.”

“Maybe we should bring that idea back to the tower." Wanda giggled as she finished flattening out the chicken. "Okay, what next chef?”

“We get them in the pan,” Bucky told her. “Bring the board over, and I’ll show you the perfect way to get them cooked perfectly.”

“Bold words.” Y/N said as she and Steve entered the kitchen.

“Just you wait, kitten. You’ll see.” Bucky promised, smiling as the two sat at the island.

“How was your day?” Steve asked Wanda and Bucky.

“Surely much more relaxing than the two of yours,” Wanda smirked. “How was the skype meeting?”

“Hell." Y/N groaned, resting her head on the marble. "It’s such bullshit they called. We’re on vacation." 

"I know, moy sladkiy.” Wanda cooed. “If you want, I can tell Pietro to annoy them.” She offered, turning the chicken as Bucky told her.

“Fury would kill him, doll,” Bucky told the witch. 

“And Tony would glue his feet to the floor.” Steve chuckled. 

“Dinner is almost ready.” Bucky nodded, stepping away from Wanda to open the wine. “Y/N, could you grab plates and glasses? Steve, could you grab the cutlery?” Bucky asked.

“You got it.” Y/N said, hopping off the stool.

Y/N and Steve set the table as Wanda and Bucky finished off the delicious-smelling meal.

“And we proudly present chicken marsala,” Bucky said, dishing up each plate.

“This is delicious, you guys.” Y/N moaned.

“And that is the highest compliment I need,” Bucky said, cutting into his own meal. “What do you say, Wand?”

“It’s all I need.” Wanda smiled.

Reader POV

The four of you had returned home a month ago. You immediately wished you were back in Australia. It seemed as the world was on pause in Australia, but the second the four of you returned to New York, the world was playing again.

It had been back to back missions and meetings for the past month, and it was taking its toll on you. You felt drained. You felt tired, no matter the amount of caffeine you consumed. But you also felt too wired to even try to sleep.

You needed a break. You need five minutes for yourself.

It was 1:04 in the morning as you dragged yourself out of your shared bed.  
You grabbed the bag you left by the elevator doors and stepped in, rubbing your eyes before stretching.

“To the studio, please,” You said, leaning against the wall.

“Of course." The Irish A.I. said before making the elevator move. You quickly made it to the studio and sat on the floor as you opened your bag. Pulling out your pointe shoes brought into you a feeling of nostalgia. 

It had been a while since you’d pulled them out of storage. 

The lacing of your pointe shoes and the stretches were ingrained into your bones. You were almost vibrating in joy as you tied the final lace. It was funny, you hated ballet when you were younger. Hated that you were pushed into it with no regard as to your own feelings. Yet now, it brought you joy. Brought you calm.

The world faded as you asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to play your playlist. You had finished your third routine when you heard slow clapping behind you. Looking up and into the mirrors, you saw Bucky standing behind you with a smile.

"Did I wake you?” You puffed out, spinning around to face him.

“Wasn’t sleeping anyway.” Bucky told you, stepping forward. “You were so into your dances, you didn’t even notice me standing there.”

“Sorry.” You muttered, looking down.

“Nothing to be sorry about, kitten.” Bucky said, raising your chin and kissing you softly. “You looked beautiful.”

“Thank you.” You responded, cheeks flushing redder than they already were.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dance before.” Bucky stated. 

“You weren’t missing much.” You shrugged, moving for your water bottle. “I don’t do it as often as I’d like anyway.”

“Don’t say that, kitten. I think you’re really good.” He said, sitting next to you. “Do you think you could teach me a little?”

“Really?” You asked him in surprise. No one had ever wanted to dance with you.

“Really, really.” He smiled. 

“Okay.” You grinned. “Okay yeah. I can teach you whenever you want.”

“How about now?” Bucky suggested, standing and holding a hand out to you. You smiled widely and grabbed his hand and he twirled you into his arms. “See I already know a few tricks.”

“Guess an old dog can learn new tricks.” You teased him. “Let’s see if I can teach you a few more.” You added, leading him into the middle of the room.

Time flew by as you began to teach Bucky. The tricks started off easy but it turns out Bucky was a fast learner and an ambitious one. The sun was beginning to enter the room as you and Bucky tried a new lift (12 seconds).

“Please don’t drop me.” You laughed giddily.

“Never, Y/n.” He promised, gently lowering you down.

“Do we want to know how long you two have been in here?” Wanda asked, standing in the doorway, red robe tied tightly over her body. Steve stood beside her in his pajamas with a smile on his face.

“Probably not.” You nodded.

“You do know it’s six in the morning, right?” Steve asked the two of you. After the two of you shook your heads, he let out a sigh. “Come on, let’s get some breakfast. The two of you can show us what you’ve been up to after.”

“Sounds good to me.” Bucky said, grabbing your bag in one hand and your hand in the other.

The four of you had been together for years, and yet the four of you were constantly teaching each other new things.


End file.
